


Скучный

by Isaro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С какой стороны ни посмотреть, Ирука-сенсей был довольно скучным человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скучный

С какой стороны ни посмотреть, Ирука-сенсей был довольно скучным человеком. Он не любил пить, не ввязывался в споры, не интересовался порно и не обсуждал женщин. Более того, большую часть времени он был настолько занят и настолько предельно вежлив, что даже редкие, но достаточно сильные взрывы ярости в его исполнении не могли разрушить этого образа. Ирука. Был. Скучным.

Выпив чашечку саке, он мог попытаться улизнуть с вечеринки, чтобы допроверить и перепроверить бесконечные школьные тетради. Выпив вторую, он мог погрустнеть, снять бандану и устало потереть лоб, и молчать почти час, опрокидывая чашки одну за одной. Потом, уже с трудом удерживая равновесие, он мог встрять в чей-то разговор и начать читать мораль всем его участникам. Потом он мог плакать, лежа на барной стойке или на столике, и его плечи тихонько подрагивали. Или он мог, наоборот, веселиться как сумасшедший, кричать, обниматься и требовать продолжения банкета, так, что никто не мог его успокоить. Заканчивалось ли это тем или иным способом, итог был душераздирающе привычен – наутро он сгорал от стыда, краснел, прятал глаза, и на следующие полгода о его участии в вечеринках можно было смело забыть.

Он был удручающе старомоден. Где бы вы его не встретили, он всегда носил одну и ту же чунинскую форму, иногда в полном варианте, иногда нет. Он не носил красного, розового, модного, яркого, он даже бандану никогда не пытался повязать куда-то, кроме лба, а его ставший отличительным самурайский хвостик стал со временем популярным разве что у его младших учеников или у семьи Нара, мужчины в которой были слишком ленивы, чтобы сооружать на голове что-то ещё.

Он был невероятно неудачлив с женщинами. Женщины из деревни, которым он нравился, быстро понимали, что поймать его в промежутках между выполняемой работой нет абсолютно никакого шанса. Женщин-куноичи он абсолютно не воспринимал, обращаясь с ними только как с боевыми товарищами, а если понимал, что от него хотят, жутко краснел, стеснялся и превращался в столб, не способный что-то сделать. И единственная в своём роде попытка женщины форсировать события едва не окончилась сердечным приступом с его со стороны. Мужчины смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего, уводили его несостоявшихся подруг, а он, кажется, только с облегчением выдыхал и возвращался к работе. Если вообще замечал, что что-то произошло.

Он был невыносимо занудным во всем, что касалось долга ниндзя и благополучия Конохи. Если деревня требовала (и если остальные хотели спихнуть на кого-то работу ), для него переставало существовать слово «переработать». Он трудился столько, сколько требовалось, и так быстро, как требовалось. Если не быстрее.

Он никогда не был крут как боец. Из-за этого постоянно забывалось, насколько он хороший стратег.

О да, он становился страшен, когда злился! В такие моменты некоторые сравнивали его с Годайме. Но это никогда не длилось долго и не заканчивалось ничем незаурядным.

И даже когда он, единственный из всей деревни, начал общаться с мальчишкой-Девятихвостым, это было настолько предсказуемо, что все только пожали плечами и разошлись по своим делам.

Ирука был скучным, что поделать…

Но не было человека в Конохе, которого он оставил бы в беде, в какой бы ситуации тот бы ни оказался. Не было ниндзя, у которого при виде его одобряющей, чуть смущенной улыбки и теплых карих глаз, не возникло бы желания улыбнуться в ответ. Не было ребенка в академии, который бы не знал, какими тяжелыми и какими нежными могут быть его руки. И не было никого в своём уме, кто, будучи в состоянии двигаться, позволил бы причинить ему вред. Пожалуй, это уже было на инстинктивном уровне.

Ещё Ирука был очень одиноким. 

Он знал, что не может похвастаться ничем особенным. Внутренне, он даже гордился своей обычностью, она доставляла ему удовольствие. Он не любил оказываться на виду, был слишком умен, чтобы прыгать выше своей головы, и достаточно добр, чтобы прощать людям их ошибки. Ему всегда казалось, что все возможные ошибки он уже сделал, будучи подростком, и это его успокаивало. Всё, чего он хотел, было: растить детей умелыми, добрыми и сильными духом, чтобы уходящие на миссию ниндзя возвращались, а Наруто был жив и здоров. Он просто был собой и хорошо это понимал. 

И иногда, редко-редко, засыпая в своей постели или падая от усталости, он мечтал (и казался жалок самому себе), что когда-нибудь чья-то твердая рука уверенным жестом опустится ему на плечо и, хотя бы на несколько минут, он сможет закрыть глаза и понять, что в эти минуты он ничего не должен делать, ни о чем может не беспокоиться, и если он чего-то не сможет, эта рука подстрахует его, поддержит и поможет сделать так, чтобы окружающий мир больше никогда не взрывался такой болью, как в ту ночь, когда на Деревню, Скрытую в Листве, напал демон-лис.

Именно поэтому, когда самый крутой, непонятный, скрытный, эксцентричный и обсуждаемый человек в Конохе оказался достаточно настойчив, терпелив и внимателен, чтобы дать его защитным системам, вопящим «Это неправильно!», утихнуть, а внутреннему педанту, скандирующему «Он извращенный, безответственный эксплуататор!», взять свои слова обратно, он раз и навсегда покорил сердце простого чунина с шрамом на носу и романтическим именем Умино Ирука.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 21 декабря 2005 года.


End file.
